One Monster Mystery Too Many
Summary When they think they have solved too many mysteries the Equestrian Inc gang think they put theirselves out of business Transcript (We open on night time at the old shipping yard we see the gang running from someone or something) Big Macintosh:Quick y'all! Down here! Sci-Twi:Are you sure, Big Mac? (A blue glowing dockworker ghost appears and it resembles the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom) Dockworker Ghost:(In Carl Weezer voice) You were warned to leave! Now I will put you all in the ocean deeps! Snips:I'll take Big Mac's idea. Spike:Yeah me too. Cheerilee: Dido. (They do and Big Mac ducks down they are trapped) Dockworker Ghost:Ha! I got you now! There is no escaping THE DOCKWORKER GHOST!!!!!!!! (Laughs evilly) Cheerilee: What are we going to do? (Big Mac comes to the rescue) Big Macintosh:What we always do Cheerilee. (Ghost looks at him) Big Macintosh:Solve this mystery. (Pulls rope up and hoissses the ghost up) Big Macintosh:Yes! (Twilight unmakes it to be) Sci-Twi:Just as I thought. Old Man Withers son. Young Man Withers. Young Man Withers:I did it all because you meddling kids put my dad in prison! Cheerilee:What do you mean? Young Man Withers:I was there! I saw you have my father arrested! You meddling Mystery Inc Kids! Sci-Twi:Mystery Inc? We're Equestrian Inc. We solve mysteries involving magic form Equestria. Well not all the time we solve Scooby-Doo mysteries. Young Man Withers:You know what? (Looks through his POV) You don't look familiar. Especially that dog. He's a purple small dog. Not a big brown dog. Spike:Thank you. (Police arrives) Snips:Here's your ride to take you to Canterlot Penitentiary. (Fades to daytime at the Detective Agency inside they read the paper) Cheerilee:Look at this. We made the front page for the Canterlot Press. (Snips and Spike eat sandwiches) Sci-Twi:I don't know about you but I'm wiling to solve a mystery. Big Macintosh:But we don't have a mystery to solve. (Snips and Spike come over and disagree with mysteries) Snips: Nnope. Sci-Twi:But Snips. Snips:No buts! We've been to every haunted house, park and carnival! North, South, East and West of the Tennessee River! Spike:Plus the Tennessee River. Snips:Oh yeah, the Tennessee Terror. Spike:Also the old castle with the Ghost Of Shadows, The Ghost Of Sugar Cube Corner, the Dopple Donkey, the Ghost Clown, the case of the Muffin Thief that looked like Derpy Hooves. Snips:The Bloody Banshee that was haunting the haunted amusement park. Discord, the Zombies that resembled the ones in Scooby-Doo Return To Zombie island! The Evil Principal Cadence. From now on the only mystery I want to solve is the mystery of the food idea. Spike:Flutterbat. Snips:Yeah and we solved the mystery of Flutterbat. Spike:The Druid. Snips:And that zombie resembling a druid. Big Macintosh:Well we do have all of the things from our cases in our evidence room. From evil tools used to scare people to make them think they were real to panting with eye holes in them. Cheerilee:Even the masks and costumes form the past cases. Sci-Twi:Hey listen to this. (Reads)Ghost haunts seance. (To another article)Bat Creature haunts cemetery. (Turns page) Riverboat Zombie haunts Showboat. (Another one)Shellfish Man haunts shellfish packing factory. Big Macintosh:Well we got more mysteries. Cheerilee:To the Equestrian Machine! (We then black out and open on them riding to their first destination in a montage of mysteries in The Ghost Is Here then after words we open on them at the malt shop reading newspapers) Big Macintosh:We another case closed. Spike:PAW Patrol solves mysteries a lot Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye Everest Tracker and Sweetie Arrby Ella Tuck. Snips:And the Mystery Patrol. Ryder, Katie, Ace, Danny, Ranger and also Rubble solve tons of cases. Besides I'm just the guy who carries the bags man. Besides the case of the three monsters that resemble Frankenstein, The Wolfman and the Creeper from Scooby-Doo those cases haunting the old house are next right? Spike:Only they resemble the ones in the commercial with Johnny Bravo and Velma from Scooby-Doo Sci-Twi:A mystery. Come on. (Cuts to spooky mansion inside Big Macintosh has a flashlight) Sci-Twi:We got to get to the bottom of this. Cheerilee:This place isn't haunted it's tacky. (Big Mac moves flashlight through the place and the spot lands on a paled face version of the Creeper and has light violet purple hair and a dark purple trench coat and matching pants Snips:Zoinks! The Creeper! Creeper:Creeper! Creeper! (They run into a room inside they are calm a furry hand is on Snips shoulder) Snips:Spike get your paw off of me! Spike:I'm down here Snips. Snips:If you're there then who's....? (Gasps scardely) Snips:ZOINKS!!!!! (It's a light orange skinned werewolf with brown hair and wears a black undershirt under a green jacket and matching pants) Sci-Twi:IT'S LAWRENCE LARRY STUART TALBOT, THE MAN WHO TRIED TO SAVE AN INOCCENT WOMAN BUT GOT BITTEN BY A WOLF WHILE TRYING TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!! (Wolfman howls they run to another door) Big Macintosh:Quick gang in here! (Opens door revealing Frankenstein green face yellow eyes black vest over long sleeve gray sweatshirt black matching pants for the vest to match) Frankenstein:Raaaaa. Spike:FRANKENSTEIN!!!!!! (They run to doors) Big Macintosh:I remember the case of the Ghost of Martin Van Buren. And the Vampire of Benjamin Harris. And the Zombie of Zackery Tayler. Snips:Or the Mummy. (The monsters follow then cuts to door chase cuts to stair case they run down and the stairs make like a slide then they fall through a trap door cuts to them falling in a cave onto each other the monsters come to scare them they scream and run off then find some stuff which is brains eyeballs and guts that are written on the bowls Spike eats them the gang are disgusted) Sci-Twi:Ewww! Spike! Spike:What? It's soft boiled eggs, dog food and raw hamburger meat. Cheerilee:What do you mean Soft boiled eggs dog food and raw hamburger meat? (Snips then tries it too they are disgusted) Gang:Ewwww. Snips:No gang he's right. Sic-Twi:Then that means those monsters aren't monsters after all and only crooked criminals in masks. (The monsters come and the gang run off and come to a dead end the wall turns and they are in the mansion again the monsters still chase after them the gang runs off Sci-Twi stops them) Sci-Twi:STOP! (They stop she comes over to convince them) Sci-Twi:We got to get to the bottom of this. I got an idea. Come on, Follow me. (They go to a room the trap is getting set up which is a chandelier Cheerilee comes looking like how she was in the Rainbow Rocks short Life Is A Runway) Cheerilee:Ok so I'm suppose to be the bait. Is that correct? Sci-Tw:That's right Miss Cheerilee. All you have to do is stand in the middle where the chandler is and they'll see you and you'll tell them to dance and put on some music and dance away from the spot and once we have all three of them...WAM! They are trapped. (Door opens) Spike:They're coming! Big Macintosh:Hide! (They duck behind curtains chairs and suits of armor they come in and are confused to see Cheerilee do the pose she did when after Rarity went past her in the short) Cheerilee:Hi boys. Wanna dance? (Turns on radio this is the song when Fred and Daphne saw the janitor dancing in Scooby-Doo The Mystery Begins) Singer:HA HA! YEAH! (They dance and the monsters follow along) Cheerilee:And now for the Monster Mash! (Right in the middle Twilight lets go of the chandler it lands on them trapping them the gang come out from hiding and Cheerilee turns off the music) Sci-Twi:We did it gang! (Policeman comes) Policeman:Good job kids, ya caught the monsters. (Twilight puts her hand on Werewolf Big Macintosh puts his on Frankenstein Cheerilee puts her hand on Creeper) Sci-Twi:(OS)Monsters? (Pulls masks off revealing three middle age men) Sci-Twi:William Howard Taft the second along side with his men James Sherman the second and Philander Knox the third. (Back to scene) Big Macintosh:They were trying to get into real estate. (Cuts to villains) Taft:(Mumbling and muttering) Yes and we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids. And your dog. (Cuts to Snips) Snips:How'd you guys pull it off? (Cuts to Taft) Taft:With monster masks you idiot. (Cuts to Snips) Snips:Oh. (Holds Frankenstein mask he is scared) (Fades to Detective Agency the Equestrian Inc Clubhouse they are inside Cheerilee is in her normal clothes) Big Macintosh:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads article)Meddling Kids Foil Monster Scam. (Picture of them all smiling and Cheerilee has the clothes from Life Is A Runaway and does the same pose headline is under the photo and Snips holds the masks) William Howard Taft the second and his men taken into custody by police. (Cuts to Snips) Snips:There's this. (Reads article) Ghost Of ShadowsBusted (About another newspaper) Muffin Thief Busted (Another article)SugarCube Corner Mystery Solved. (Another)Zombies Zoned Out. (Another one) Bloody Banshee Bagged (Another newspaper) Dopple Donkey exposed as fake. (Another) Discord Captured. Sci-Twi:Snips! Those are old newspapers. Snips:Yeah I was just going through them. Big Macintosh:We aught to have a celebration. Cheerilee:Let's go to the Sweet Snack Cafe. Spike:Yeah! (Laughs a'la Scooby-Doo)SPIKEY-DIKEY-DOOO! THE END Category:Mystery Story